REMEMBERING YOU
by half-prince07
Summary: It all started as a dream, a strange dream, then its suddenly becoming reality. reality that so scary and at the same time exciting for Yuya Shiina. for the man in her dream may or may not be the man whose suddenly claiming her as his WIFE?
1. A STRANGE DREAM

Hello there! This is my first FANFICTION. God..!! I'm so nervous. I really hope you find it to your liking. I really did try my hardest. Hehehehe..!!! ENJOY!!

A/N: I do not own SDK or any of the characters associated with it. Please read & review.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

**A STRANGE DREAM**

**Yuya Siina's** absolutely positive she is dreaming, dreaming of a man and place she knew she never sees and met, and never will. But why does she feel so familiar in this strange place and in the present of the man. The man which face she can't clearly picture out.

The man was walking ten steps in front of her, wearing a black kimono and seems like carrying a very long katana. But she can't really be sure if he really does since wherever the place the man stand is being surrounded by a strange air, making it hard to see through it and making the view blur. Though she just strangely knew the man has the most frightening _red eyes_ she had never seen but at the same time the most beautiful eyes that can see through her soul.

But what was very much more stranger about this dream is that she is absolutely sure she is currently following the man's led and calling out for him to wait for her. She keeps yelling the man's name and telling him to slow down. Though it's very weird that she knew she's calling him and telling him those words but at the same time she also can't hear what she's saying and yelling.

They were walking in a place surrounded by so many trees, and not just any trees but bigger trees. And the road's being very wet and sticky. And the weather didn't help at all being muggy and unpleasant. Even though this is a dream, she still can't help being annoy and be mad, especially when the only company she has seems to be ignoring her, _totally_ ignoring her.

But as soon as the man stopped walking faster and face behind him, which makes them face each other. And say something back to her. (Even though she still can't hear him, but she still knew he was talking to her, after all, there's no one around other that her and the man). She has this strange feeling of safety and happiness inside her dream. Really strange because she's sure she's in her dream and she didn't even know whose this man in her dream is. Not to mention this dream of her is so totally unclear. She can't picture the man's appearance because of the air surrounding him, she can't hear what's their talking about because she can't hear him and even herself, like she has became a complete deaf and can't even hear a single word or sound, and also this place is so weird and muggy. But why does she feel this was.

The feeling of not wanting to wake up and leave the man in her dream. afraid that she may never have the opportunity to know who the man is. And may never feel what she's feeling now ever again.

"Yuya"

_Huh? Did the man just called her name. did she just heard the man 's voice. A voice so arrogant and confident but annoyed as well._

_Annoyed? Annoyed to whom? To her? Why? Ah, wait. The_ voice?

_The voice of the man. It's so familiar. A voice which so strangely very much familiar to her hearing, to her soul, to her being. What's that supposed to mean? Did she know this man? Did the man know her to call her by her name alone? and with the sound of familiarity with her?_

"Yuya?!!"

_Huh? The voice changed._ _Why_?!!

"YUYAAAA!!!??"

_Whaa??_

**PAKKK!!**

_Ouch!!! What was that for?_

Yuya suddenly feel she is falling. Then bang! It's too late because she was really falling. Falling in her own bed. She had woken up. And the one who had woken her up is standing in front of her. Damn. Her own so called _best friend_. Wearing a very mad expression. _Why_ again? She is the one whose suppose to be mad. After all, her BEAST friend had just slapped her and made her fall out her bed. Yes, she had slapped her. And she's starting to feel her cheek being red and hurting.

"What's wrong with YOU??!!"

"What's wrong with YOU??!!"

They ask at the same time. Not ask. Shout at the same time.

"What?! You're like a dead body. Won't wake up no matter how much I wake you! I keep calling your name, SHOUTING your name in your ear. I thought you had died sleeping. I almost called out for help."

"Huh? I won't wake up? Why? I'm perfectly fine. I mean, I was even dreaming. Yeah. I was dreaming."

"Dreaming of what?? Of a glowing light. An angel by your side??"

"wha? No. of course not. Wait. I don't remember"

"Whatever, just wake up and get ready. Were _late_"

"Okey"

_Okey. So she was sleeping like a dead. She can't remember her dream. She got slapped. She's late. What a strange and _**bad** _morning. _Yuya thought while she prepare for school. The beginning of a strange day.


	2. BEST FRIEND

***Well. Here's my chapter two at last.. I'm so glad I finally updated my first fanfic.. hehehe.. I'm so excited. I'll continue to wok hard. Hope you'll like it.

***Midori** is a character based on my imagination,. She wasn't really part of the SDK manga or anime but I hope you'll learn to like her. Tanx so much!!***

* * *

**BEST FRIEND**

**When Yuya got up** and start preparing for school, her best friend tag along behind her (Still wearing her mad expression). Though Yuya wanted to get mad as well for slapping her, but she understand that her best friend is just worried about her, so she just let it be. She knew how troublesome she can be sometimes so people always gets worried about her _well_ being. *Specially her best friend*. Her best friend who's been her friend ever since she can remember, but maybe that's because she had this little bit of amnesia problem that's why she can't remember how they really met. But it doesn't matter; she loves her and trusted her.

Her best friend name is Midori. A name that suit her perfectly since her favorite color is green (Funny how her parent knew she'd love green to choose Midori as her name). And she always has green accessories to complete her outfit every single day and claimed that it's her charm. But in Yuya's opinion, her best friend doesn't really need any charm for she's already full of it: She's beautiful and sexy as well as charming that's why a lot of her classmates and schoolmates envy her, and boys adore her, she's one of the most popular girls in campus.

Midori had this short curly hair that last in her shoulder, which suit her perfectly triangle shape face, and she had the eyes of the _Forest_. She doesn't really know why every time she looks at her best friend eyes the first thing that comes to her mind is the word Forest_. _but maybe because Midori's eyes gives her the feeling of being so calm outside but full of secrets inside, secrets that she continually denied she have, like how a forest looks so calm outside but full of danger inside. Though she's positive her best friend holds no danger, and maybe her secrets is how she maintain her gorgeous image, and of course she doesn't want to share it since its her real charm and Midori is so strict when it comes to her appearance.

Did Yuya mention she had minor amnesia accident? Well, yes she had. Her parent told her so and so does Midori. They told her since she can't remember of course. She just knew she woke up without clearly remembering what the full episode of her life is. Like watching a series of drama but not watching it completely full because you take a nap or did something unnecessary, and then when it ends, you had this feeling of asking others "was it good?" Sadly she had that kind of feeling, she can't remember important event of her life; good or bad, happy or sad, exciting or not. But maybe her life was really boring that's why there's none.

And Midori said she was there when the accident happen, they were both sixteen and she had accidentally lost her balance and fell in the tree at the back of Midori's house. When they were escaping at Midori's room and decided to escape through the window and climbed the tree to get downstairs, just to attend a friend party in the middle of the night and Midori wasn't allowed. (Well, she wasn't as well, but she reasoned that she'll sleep over at Midori instead so her parent allowed her). So she fell up high, and her head take the most severe effect so she ended up having minor amnesia. So does what Midori and her parent said.

All she really knew was that she woke up in her room well and healthy. But they said she had been sleeping for a month and the doctor cured her thoroughly while she sleeps. She doesn't understand how that happens but her parent doesn't want to talk about it, they worry. And for another side effect, she somehow always ended up forgetting some event since then, keep forgetting what she somehow saw. And she knew something she saw or observe or even feel wasn't right sometimes and somebody seems to be watching her every action but whenever she gets some clues, she'll forget it suddenly. Midori and her parent just told her to ignore it and keep on looking forward; she'll get better somehow as long as she takes her medicine continually. And her feeling of being observe was just lack of security feeling since she had some memory problem. And she believes her best friend. And she's just thankful she doesn't forget what she learns at school. She doesn't want to embarrass herself in front of her teacher and classmates.

And since it's been a year since the day she woke up in her bedroom not fully knowing her story in life, she decided to look forward instead.

"Aren't you done yet sleepy head?"Midori asked, bringing Yuya's thought back in the present.

"Well, almost your highness." She answered while combing her hair for a ponytail style.

"What was your dream about anyway?" Midori asked again.

"hmm… I don't know, can't really remember. Just that I think it's a strange dream but I also think I did maybe enjoy it" Yuya smiled while she answered.

"duh..! Is there a dream you don't remember then you think you maybe enjoy. I think you were dreaming of being eaten by a monster or being cooked by a witch that's why you won't wake you." Midori said with sarcastic tone but replacing her mad expression into worry instead.

"haha. Not funny at all. I maybe dreaming of my prince charming then I can't remember because he was too handsome for my own good. Weeeeeeehh… I loved that" Yuya giggle that made Midori's expression mad return.

"Alright, I'm sorry okay. That I made you worry for sleeping like a dead. I was just waiting for my prince to wake me up with kiss." She apologized while joking to make Midori smiled.

"Then you must be pretty disappointed that you _fell_ out your bed and got _slapped_ by me instead of a _kiss_ by a prince" Midori said while laughing at Yuya's change of expression.

"You have no idea. I was ready to kick you back too if you we were not just late for school" Yuya said angrily. Here she was, trying to apologized but got reminded of being kick instead.

"Sorry, were even now. I was just worried that's why I kick and slapped you out of bed. Key."

"Well, your forgiven but please stop reminding me that you just slapped me and my face are turning red to worst. You slapped me pretty bad, you must be pretty _worried_"

"Yes, I was super worried." But Midori was laughing out loud while saying those.

"Ugh. I'm done. We shall get going. I don't want to get shouted by the teacher as well" Yuya said while putting her bag in her shoulder and hurrying to get out of her messy room. She'll just clean it when she get's home later.

Her mom and dad are out of town that's why Midori was the one who woke her up. Her parent are always busy with there work. But they'll be back tomorrow, they worry too much about her, they don't want unnecessary accident again.

"As if the teacher will scold or shout you, you're their favorite student remember?"

"Well, I just don't want to risk" she said while getting completely out of their house. The school is not so far away from their home so they just hike every day to get there. And Midori and her house are just next to each other.

"You're not so arrogant. Really" Midori said sarcastically because Yuya didn't completely deny being the teachers' favorite student. Though she won't really deny, she works hard for it. She doesn't buy or give the teacher anything but study her lesson and pass every requirement at school. In other words, she's a good student, a model among lazy student.

"I'm not. But I'm a hard working student. So you must look up to me" she said smiling at her best friend. Though her best friend was one of the top students as well. They were a perfect pair as said by many.


	3. THE YOUNG BOY

***Hello again everyone . . . .!!I did It.!! I'm already in my chapter three.. Gosh.. I hope I can maintain my energy throughout the whole story..heheheh… but I'm trying!! Fighting!!!

I would like to thank those who reviewed this story of mine.. Even though this is my first fanfic and I wasn't expecting anyone to reviewed and give me advice you still did.. Thank you so much! And for suggesting **beta **as well but truthfully I don't really have any idea that there was a so called beta until someone told me so. LoL.. and I don't have a beta yet.

To **ThunderxShadow****: **You asked me if Midori's gonna meet Kyo. Hmm.. I'll just have to say that Midori will play a big part in my story I hope to develop her character more. For Kyo, he still haven't appeared yet and I want to make his appearance special since I love him soo.. hehehe.. and tanx also for reminding me about my short chapter problem. I'll work even Harder this time. Stay tune. Tanx!***

* * *

**THE YOUNG BOY**

**The young boy** watched as the two girls went out of the house and started walking away. He had been watching them for a while now or shall he say he had been _observing_ them for a few days now. But he wasn't really observing both of them; he was more observing the blonde one, the one who hold the eye that can gives through a feeling of happiness and calmness, the eyes that holds the beautiful color green.

The one girl they had been searching for all this year, the girl whose disappearance caused them madness and anger, and imprint a hole in their hearts. They cared for her. They adore her. And protected her for every danger that they were facing but one small mistake made it all useless. A mistake they weren't all expecting to happen and cause so much effect in their life.

And changed the life of the girl he had been observing and they had been searching. His _Onee-chan_. The girl who has a gentle and kind personality, who treated him with so much loved and cared when no one else does, the girl that gives him the feeling of being neared a person called mother and sister. His nee-chan that he cares so much, not that he'll tell anyone he does or not that anyone of them will admit they do care that much. With the exception of the man with a bandana, his been going insane since her disappearance and cursing the _slayer of thousand men_ for letting her disappeared. But everyone knows it wasn't the Demon eyes fault, on the other hand, he was even more affected than anyone of them. They also all knows that he keeps on blaming himself when everyone wasn't around and hating the idea of never seeing her again.

Yet seeing his nee-chan makes the young boy think if it was really been that bad she had disappeared from their sight. She had changed so much. Though she was still the Yuya Shiina they know for sure and still has her gentle and kind personality, but the more he observe the more he sees how his nee-chan had change. She no longer had the baby face she used to have the last time they were together in the same group of people, but instead she completely became a woman. Prettier and much more gorgeous than the woman his master has all over his side, and even though the girl beside her or maybe he shall really say the woman beside her is gorgeous as well but being near his nee-chan makes other men not to look at other women. And his nee-chan acts much more lady like, unlike a year ago. Yes, that's the big changes in his nee-chan appearance and actions. She seems to learn to act more of a lady like and sophisticated type. The type that attracts attention but prevent anyone from getting near. And she seems happy and content, in peace being near the people she met here.

Had she forgotten them, had she chosen to forget them? But he knew his nee-chan. She wouldn't just erased them from her memory and live in peace in this strange place. She loves them and loves the place they came from. Not this place full of strange things and weird sound. So many buildings that surpasses even the highest tree in Edo. So many iron things that can be used to travel to every place, that people here call car. Even though it's convenient for use but he still prefers to travel using his own feet. Not being lazy sitting in those weird things. And people here are just _weird. _They appeared everywhere, even in those small screens. If dying doesn't scare him then this place does. He had been here for a whole year searching and going to every places but he still can't find himself getting accustom to this weird place. So his sure something tragic had happened that made his nee-chan act this way. This was the reason he still haven't report to the others that he had finally found her. He want to understand the circumstances she's in before letting others know she's alive and healthy. His very much sure once they discover he has finally found her then they won't stop until they had her back, Especially the _Demon_.

But fooling his master might be another topic. His been avoiding his master since he had found his nee-chan and his pretty much sure his master has been suspecting him. And they were all searching for Yuya Shiina but his the only one who had not yet reported any outcome of his search for the month. It's not that he wants to deceive them but it's just that he doesn't want them to scare His nee-chan by suddenly appearing in front of her when they finally found her. His nee-chan maybe be having a problem in her memory though he still want to make sure if it was really the case.

"Bbbrrrriinngggg. . . . . ." his phone that he had been keeping in his pocket ring. Another weird thing.

He had been hiding in the top of a tree inside His nee-chan compound while watching the two _women_ came out of the house.

"brrriiinngggg. . . . ." the phone ring again. He snatches it out of his pocket and looked at the caller's name before answering. It's his master. A problem he wants to avoid for a meantime but no matter what the case is. There is no excuse he can use when his master wants to talk to him directly.

"Yes?" he answer before the third ring.

"So you were alive after all. You haven't been keeping in touch with us for a while now which is really weird. And I had missed our little ninja." the man said on the other side of the phone while pretending to sound rejected and hurtful.

"Are you trying to avoid us or maybe you are hiding something from me." The man continued.

"I am not. I'm ju-just busy with something. I'm in some far place away" the boy said hiding his nervousness for lying to his master.

"Don't you trust me?" the man on the other side suddenly asks which caught the young boy off balance in his own thought. He fell silent for a while before answering.

"I do. How could I not." This was sure giving him a hard time trying to hide things much longer.

"Then why won't you tell me what you had discovered? You know we were all in here because of the same reason right? Why are you hiding things?"

"I'm not. I'm just trying to figure something. And how could you tell I maybe hiding something. I mean, why would I."

The man laugh "Of course I could tell, no matter what. We've been together for too long now and I had known you very much. You won't avoid me if there's no important reason for it. Right?"

"I'm sorry. I am hiding things but it's for a right reason I believe, and I'm telling you now because you're my master" he confess at last. Not having enough courage to hide things from the man who saves his life.

"Stop calling me your master, okay. And mind telling me what your hiding is?"

The young boy had told his master everything that he had discovered and the reason he had been hiding things from him and the others. There was a moment of silence before his master decided to break the silence by asking him a question once again.

"Are you sure she's the real Yuya Shiina? You might have mistaken this woman for Yuya."

"I'm positive she's nee-chan and nee-chan is one of a kind, so who would mistook someone for being her."

"hmm . . . I guess your right. But what do you plan to do? Just observe? Why don't you approach her instead and see if she can recognize you. If not then we shall think of a better plan and I'm sure she won't based on the story you told me, but still. We must make sure first. Key?"

"Okey"

Then his master fell silent again, before giving him another order. "Observe the people that she mingles as well. Take note to every small details specially the woman that always accompanies her; she might know something we don't"

"Yes. . . Are you going to tell _him?" _the young boy ask hoping his master will say no.

"Well, your reasoning for hiding such important information seems right so maybe well delay the details to them and _him_ for the time being" his master answer to his relief.

"But I don't know if we can hide it much longer. They were already asking your where about and _he_ seems to be expecting something from you. He maybe expecting you anytime now to tell him you finally found her" his master told him which also means that he must work faster and report soon before the Demon himself calls him.

"I know. I'll try to gather more details then report three days from now" he assured his master before they hang up to each other. And resume his duty in following and observing both women.

* * *

While Yuya and Midori are walking to their school campus, the feelings of being observe and watch crawl into Yuya's senses once again. She knew these feelings since she has somehow started feeling this way every now and then since the day she had woken up in her bedroom from the accident she'd been through a year ago. Even though her brain keeps erasing every evidence of those moment but her heart tells her otherwise.

But the only difference is her heart's telling her as well that this observer of her is difference from those in the past. This one seems to belong, like its only natural that this present is there and securing her. It's strange but she suddenly thought of her dream just this morning, though she can't picture out her dream details but this observer's present makes her want to believe that there might really be someone out there called her _prince _but she's absolutely sure it's not this observer of her today. It doesn't have that kind of feeling, and there's not even butterflies in here stomach but just security and belongingness.

_Ugh . . . .!! She's is completely being childish and insane. How could her thought suddenly jump to a feeling of being observe and watch then to the word called _prince_? She's getting paranoid or just stupid. _

"What the matter?" Midori ask while looking at Yuya's weird expression.

"Nothing, I'm just hungry that's all" she reason out but not really lying, she haven't eaten anything this morning since they're gonna be late if she spend some time preparing some food for breakfast.

"Right. You haven't eaten anything because you were busy dreaming of some prince" Midori said sarcastically at Yuya.

"If you were just kind enough to prepare some bread for me this morning instead of criticizing me for not waking up then maybe I'll be full of energy by now" she answered back sarcastically.

"No way. It was your own fault anyway"

"Yeah right" she gives up. Midori's just gonna make fun of her if she argue with her.

They arrived just in time to pass the school's gate before the student officer can close it.

"Hi Yuya-san. Good morning" Ken, one of the student council officers, greeted her cheerfully.

"Umm.. Hello, I'm here. Aren't you gonna say Hi or good morning to me too?" Midori interrupted before Yuya could respond to Ken's greeting.

"You're too obvious. You know" Midori continued which makes Ken cheeks turn into red.

Yuya can't help but smiled at Ken. She know how he feels about her since it was too obvious and she'll be dumb if she haven't notice it yet, but sadly she doesn't feel the same way he does. She only sees him as a friend, a good one.

"I think we shall all keep going and stop standing in front of the school gate." Yuya said just to save Ken from Midori.

Luckily the teacher hasn't arrived yet when they arrive at their classroom. Yuya and Midori are both in their last year at high school and preparing to be a university student. They also sit next to each other. They spend most of their time accompanying each other. The only moment they're not together is during club activities time. Midori choose to be part of the school councilor students because she can sit around and adds another good point to her charm, while she choose to join the _hunter_ club because she thinks it was more exciting and adventurous. Though it took a great deal of time to convinced Midori not to force her anymore to join the students council. Midori also think the club she had chosen was stupid and a waste of time since all they do is waiting for anyone to ask for help in finding some things they lost and hunt anyone that stole something like detectives, but they prefer to call their selves hunter. The club was created three years ago, according to one of her club mate, by someone who loves to play being a bounty hunter. She likes her club and she feel like she belong so she stick with it. Strangely her club is really popular among student. Especially guys, they ask for her help but when she does help, all she does was sit or eat because they ended up doing the search themselves. They wouldn't even let her do a thing. Which makes her questioned them on what the purpose of her present.

The bell rang that gives the signal that today's school-time was over. She doesn't have any club activities so she'll just wait for Midori to be done in her student's council duties. She remain on the classroom while waiting.

The present of somebody watching her creeps in Yuya again, it was the same as this morning. She suddenly look over out the window then saw a figured behind the tree, near the school gate inside the campus. before the figure suddenly steps out behind the tree and looks up to her and wave.

A young boy she notice. Around thirteen or fourteen maybe, has golden eyes, then a light gray color hair. The boy was wearing a strange outfit, an outfit she hasn't seen around except in the book about the past centuries. She wanted to see the boy nearly so she runs downstairs the ground campus as fast as she can; she immediately proceed to the tree near the gate. The boy was still standing there when she arrive. He seems to be expecting her to run downstairs for him.

"Hello." She greet him with a smile.

The boy just smile in response.

"Umm. . Can I help you with anything? I mean, you were waving at me, weren't you?"

"You don't know me?" the boy answered to her questions with a question instead. This confuses her.

"I don't think we have met. Would you mind telling me who you are?" this might be the same person whose been observing her till this morning.

"I'm Sarutobi Sasuke"

Sarutobi Sasuke?The name sounds familiar, like a name of a family member that she doesn't think she has.

"I'm Yu-"

"Yuya Shiina. _We_ Know" the boy cut her from saying her own name by saying it himself.

"How? I mean, how do you know-"

"Yuyaaa . . . . . "the sound of Midor's voice calling out her name echoed from the back of Yuya.

She gazes back at her best friend coming before her then return her gaze again to the boy called Sasuke. But when she does he wasn't there anymore. He disappeared like a thin air.

"What are you doing standing beside a tree?" Midori ask standing beside her already.

"I .. I.. I was just checking something. I mean, the flowers beside the tree caught my attention" she doesn't understand why she suddenly felt the urged to lie to her best friend and not telling her the truth that she was talking to someone. Maybe because she wasn't sure herself if there was really someone out here with her. The boy suddenly disappeared out of thin air after all.

"Your bag's here with me so we shall direct home now" Midori said while eyeing her and passing the bag to her.

"Thanks"

When she arrived home and was done cleaning her messy room. She was left laying in her bed while thinking on how could the boy knew her name and what does he mean by "We_ know"_.

* * *

***I just love Sarutobi Sasuke and his relationship with Yuya in the manga and anime that's why I wanted to show some family closeness between the two of them in this chapter. Or maybe even in the future chapters.*******


	4. THE SEARCH IS OVER

**THE SEARCH IS OVER**

**It's been three days** since Sasuke, his young ninja, and he talked over the phone. The young ninja had promised to show up today. Gathering much information and details about their leading lady, the woman the young ninja adore so much and also the reason why they were all here, Yuya Shiina. And it has also been three days since he had told others that Sasuke will show up within today from a far place away from his search. But he didn't tell them what news he will bring once he show up. He just pretended he had no idea what's the outcome of his search for the last month and that they didn't have enough time to talk for too long because of some unnecessary obstacles, which is only a bluff. But seeing how they react, he was sure they didn't buy his reason and didn't believe him when he said he has no clue. Gladly, they didn't insist on forcing the truth out of him, maybe because they didn't want to hope for nothing and risk angering the Demon, if the outcome will turn out to be negative.

He heard some footsteps approaching toward him, which made him lift his head from resting on the chair his been sitting beside a window, his been observing the view outside the window while lost in his own thought before he heard the footsteps.

"Yukimura-sama" Said the man which was the one approaching him. Cover in black, even the face. A common ninja outfit. The man name is Saizo Kirigakure, one of the Sanada Jyuuyuushi and also a very good ninja. Saizo choose to follow him in this journey he had decided to participate.

"What do you have?" he asked. If it were any other normal day then he'll sure be teasing his poor ninja by now.

"Sasuke has arrive_d_" Saizo replied.

So the young ninja has _arrived _at last. The much anticipated arrival that may lead their search to an end or may start another journey and another battle. But if he were to be asked, he'll choose the later. He was tired of being bored in this strange place. They had been staying here for a whole year yet they didn't even meet anyone interesting or challenging. But he doesn't mean that he wanted miss Yuya to be in any danger, he knew deep inside that he had grown fond of the woman, he just want to make this journey worth a while.

"Then where is he?" he asked again.

"The Demon summoned him as soon as he arrived and he also ask for your presence, the others has also appeared"

He guess he has no say to his young ninja being summoned directly to the Demon eyes than to him. The Demon has been losing his patient while waiting for the arrival of Sasuke, anticipating positive information maybe.

"Then he will have _my_ presence, while I want you to wait for new orders. Something will happen for sure" he said with a tone of matter of fact.

"Yes Yukimura-sama" Saizo answered before disappearing out of thin air.

Then he also proceeded to the meeting room where they gather every once a month to share what's the outcome of they're every search. They had been staying in a very tall and luxurious building in the middle of Tokyo while staying in this weird place. They manage to stay here by the use of the Demon's tactics, nothing is impossible when it comes to the Demon, and they were living a luxurious life having every need provided to them by the use of the money the Demon also gather though he had no clue what tactics the demon did use. It was obvious the Demon really want to find Miss Yuya to the point where even this weird place won't stop him from doing so.

He found the others in silence sitting beside each other around a long table when he got to the meeting room. The anxious expression can be seen in their faces except the Demon that is emanating a dark aura around the room.

"I was expecting a more cheerful gathering" he said while trying to lighten the dark aura surrounding the room.

"Well, your young ninja _won't_ start talking until you're here" muttered the man with a bandana while glaring at Sasuke.

"What can I say, he doesn't want me being left behind" he was smiling at Sasuke when he said those words but the young ninja didn't return the smile or even look at him. In fact, he even looks mad. Well, maybe because Sasuke didn't expect the others and the Demon to be welcome his arrival like this, he was more expecting a normal arrival without anyone taking a special notice at him. But Yukimura can't do anything to that; everyone had been suspecting the young ninja because of his long absence which is rare and suspect that maybe he had discovered something.

"Start talking _now_" The Demon said to Sasuke with a tone full of authority and impatient. But Sasuke remain silent.

"Do you want me to drag the words out of your mouth, _servant_?" Now the Demon is mad, they can clearly see the reason why they had been calling him _Demon_ and not by name for this whole year, and also because the aura surrounding him had been going darker and darker every passing day in this whole year without a single word about Miss Yuya.

"Tell us, Sasuke" maybe the young ninja will talk if he asked him himself.

"I found nee-chan" Sasuke muttered.

Everyone gasped except the Demon but the surprised in his face was clear, even without Sasuke addressing Miss Yuya by name the Demon and everyone understood who he means. The Demon wasn't expecting it to be this kind of information maybe, everyone didn't. That's why the shock was clear in their faces with the exception of Yukimura, Sasuke had told him three days ago. Instead, they were more expecting information about some clues of Miss Yuya's where about and maybe some lead on how to find her, Yukimura guess.

The first to recover from the shock was the man with the bandana, too excited to know where Miss Yuya is "then where is she? How did you find her? Is she alright?" he asked eagerly and looking happier than ever.

Sasuke look unhappy seeing how the man with a bandana looks so happy. Yukimura was guessing Sasuke was thinking of his reasons for hiding things, not wanting them to scare Miss Yuya.

"She's here in Tokyo, I found her by accident, and yes, she is well" Sasuke muttered again. Still, everyone heard him.

"Then what are we still doing here? Let's go get her; I'm sure she had been so lonely and alone while we were not around." But everyone remain silent and unmoving from their position while the man with a bandana blurted those words eagerly. They sense that there is a problem base on how Sasuke react toward every question they ask.

"Aren't you happy to hear from her?! What's kind of reaction are these?!" the man with a bandana was losing his temper already.

"Shut up red tiger"

"Shut up Benitora"

Both Sasuke and the blind man in their group said at the same time, which anger Benitora the man with a bandana and the one who holds the title of being the red tiger. But before Benitora could respond to them the Demon ask Sasuke another question, recovering his composure once again.

"_How_ did you find her?" this time, his tone is unreadable. Maybe he still can't grasp the fact that Miss Yuya's where about has been located.

"I found her by accident a few days ago; I just accidentally saw her stepping out of the store where I was passing" Sasuke answer, directly looking at the Demon's eyes.

"What?! A few days ago?! Does that mean you've been hiding her where about for all those time you've been away?!" Benitora asked once again and completely losing his temper.

"Shut up servant!" The Demon hissed at Benitora, which leave Benitora no choice but to just listen and shut up, though doing it against his will.

"Then why _isn't_ she here with you?" the Demon's tone is still unreadable, which means if anybody is willing enough to risk his life by battling the demon right this moment where his temper is right at the top then try and interfere the Demon and Sasuke's conversation now.

"I've only been observing her and talked to her once" Sasuke's responded to the Demon with unreadable tone as well.

"Explain _everything_" The Demon just said.

* * *

Sasuke is left no choice but to talk. The Demon and the others want everything now and can't wait and he understand that pretty well. They were all worried and searching for her. Everyone has their connection to his nee-chan. And his nee-chan is the Demon's _number one_ servant as well as _his life_. Yes, she is the Demon's life; if not then they won't be here by now trying desperately to search for her.

"As I said, I found her by accident then started watching and observing her every action and surrounding before approaching her once" then Sasuke told them the same thing he had told his master over the phone three days ago. On how his nee-chan acts very used to this place, how she interacts with the people here, seemingly having a memory problem, and other small details.

But the Demon just tilted his head and urge Sasuke to continue when he stop talking, knowing there's still more that Sasuke haven't said that holds the best part. And the others remain silent while listening to his every word and waiting for the next as well. Even his master, Yukimura-sama, seems to be waiting for the continuation in which he doesn't know because it happens after their conversation over the phone. So he decided to continue from where he lefts off.

"Then I approach her three days ago to confirm whether she's really having a memory problem or just trying to be one of the people around here." he paused, waiting for anyone to ask question or respond but nobody did. They continue to remain silent, giving him the stage all for himself.

"And when I had finally talked to her then that's when I finally confirm that she is really having a memory problem, not amnesia, because she treats the people here like they had known each other for too long and acts natural to this strange place, Like she's been here for more than a year. And we have been erased in her memory but be replaced by others instead because instead of recognizing me, she even ask me who am I." To this, he earns a reaction, especially with Benitora whose mouth and eyes grew wide, while the others give a surprised look. But they still remain silent, which let him continue.

"And when I told her what my name is then that when I was completely positive there was a force that stopping her from remembering us, the same force that preventing us in the past from finding her, even though we have already searched every area in Tokyo and all over Japan, base on her reaction.

And for the past three days after I talked to her I continued to observed and watched her and the people surrounding her, specially the woman named Midori who seems so very close with her, and even her so called parent after they arrived from some place. But everyone acts normal and very ordinary, nobody seems to have any power to prevent us or change her memory, though they act very over protective toward her.

But according to them and to the information I gathered, they act very over protective toward her because of some accident that she encountered a year ago. Just when she had disappeared from our sight" as he finished talking, the silent still remain but this time they remain silent not because they're waiting for more but because everyone was lost in thought. Trying to run every word he had said in their memory and form some answer and ideas.

"Does this mean if we try to approach her she won't even recognize us like Sasuke?" Benitora said losing all the eagerness and happiness he has just a while ago.

"Who could have done this to her? Damn . . . I'll kill that person for sure. Nobody has the right to toy with Miss Yuya's memory, and erasing us . . . how could I approach her now, tell her it's me, her benitora . . . and how-"Benitora was cut off from continually muttering out loud his every thought with the Demon's unreadable tone again.

"Leave"

Everyone straighten up and start leaving the room one by one. Sasuke and the others all know that the Demon need's some time alone for himself to grasp what Sasuke had told him and the others. Knowing this fact made the search end but start another much bigger problem because knowing his nee-chan where about yet also knowing she doesn't even know who they are is the worse scenario they can even imagine. But the Shiseiten who remained silent all this time remained in the meeting room with the Demon. They all look unreadable.

But Sasuke didn't have enough chance to hear what are they going to talk about or if they are going to share some of their opinion or plans that they had formed to the Demon because he was already out of the room. And truthfully, he rather wants to get out of this place and be alone at once than to listen to them. He has more thinking to do himself and more planning to form.

* * *

***** **It's 1:30am before I was completely finished with this chapter //whaaa.. That was sure tiresome ... Hehehe../ Now please review and tell me what you think about my story so far.. Was it good? Was it bad? (Please not the _bad_ one) LOL… And I'll gladly welcome any advice or opinion from you . . . weee . . . Yuya wasn't in this chapter so I really hope you still enjoy it . . . ***


	5. LOSING YOU

Now .. nOw.. ShouLd I say "I'm BACK" jejejeje..

I guess not.. I wasn't gone in the first place.. T_T .. I just lost my draft for my chapter five that's why I have to begin and rewrite 5th chapter. ( it was so irksome) .. You see, I was almost done with this chapter last month (I guess) then my PC had to be very problematic and I had to be busy at the same time so when I was back being all free, and decided to brought my PC at the shop to be repaired, they accidentally deleted all my files too.. Including 5th chapter.. ! . .. mistakes after mistakes…!

* * *

**LOSING YOU**

**(PART I)**

The Demon sat silently while the others leave the room one by one without looking back behind the room again. Perhaps they too wanted to think alone on their own and try to run every information and statement the young ninja had just delivered to them, into their mind clearly. Just like him, to run every little information to his mind very seriously.

But the reality is, he wasn't sure if he could really manage to think clearly. The information was too much for him to handle, even to a _Demon_ like him. It was like a bomb had blast inside him. He doesn't know what to consider and where to begin. There are so many thought running in his mind. His feelings are all jumble up as well, if he really had a thing called feelings, which he is starting to believe he does. After all, he wouldn't be so vulnerable right now if it wasn't because of how he _feels_ toward his dogface.

After he met her, she had changed him so much; he knew it and was pleased she did. She introduce him to the world where delight and contentment was allowed, where madness and rage can be healed, she made him forget that killing was the only reason he was alive, and she made him whole and at ease for just having her by his side. She made him live for her and only for her.

But the moment he _loses_ her, all the enchantment feelings were taken away, away from him, the reason to live and the ease. It had only left him numb for the first few weeks that she dissapeared, not able to accept as true that she just disappeared out of his sight and out of his reach. And then the feeling was replaced by yearning and madness, yearning for her presence and the light she gives, madness for the emptiness he felt. And anger for those who took her away.

But at this moment, the Demon wasn't really sure what feeling and thought he must entertain first. His mind was full of words he couldn't manage to comprehend. And he has so many feelings running into her demonic heart.

Yes, the Demon has a heart. A heart that full of anger, yearning, thrill, puzzle, and a very strong feeling to kill someone.

He's feeling _madness_, yes. He's mad for these times he is away from her and to himself for letting it happen. He had broken his promise to her, which was to protect her and never ever let anything happen to her ever again. But seeing how this ridiculous situation had lead. He was a _Demon_ with no word anymore.

He's feeling _yearning_, yes. yearning for the time when he can wrap her to his arms and call her dogface once again, annoy her to his content, make her do all his demand, order her around until she blown up all her frustration to his face and bark every word that comes up to her mind like a child, which makes her much more attractive in his own idea. Not that the dogface will ever discover that hidden motive of him.

He's feeling _thrill_, yes. Now that she was found, he is thrill to finally be seeing her, no one will be able to prevent him for seeing her after he clear this through. No matter what noteworthy their reason might be, all are just unimportant to him. The only important thing is him seeing her. He is thrill to see what the changes his woman had acquired for the past year. He was sure she became a woman with no comparison. After all, she is _his_ woman.

He's feeling _puzzled_, yes. Now that he had known somebody is behind all this, he is puzzled on what might be the reason why the opponent goes all the way just to abduct his woman. He knows he had many opponents and many wanted him to fall apart or be defeated, and they knew his greatest weakness is his dogface. But why not just kill her (that thought made him flinch, he'll be devastated and hunt whoever has the courage to really do it, he'll hunt even in hell), or make her suffer, use her to get to him, why wait for a year or why hide her. It won't do anything if the opponent just continues to hide her from him. Why make her live a peaceful life, erasing every recollection she has on them. If she doesn't know them then she won't be use to call out for help to him or them. Was the reason just to make him suffer each day, was it to show him that he too could be aware of vulnerability experience. No. That will be so dim-witted. An opponent who has the power to take his woman into this place, erased all her recollection and replaced it with new ones, control people that surrounded her just to make her believed this is her reality, and hiding her presence from them will be without doubt a challenge for an opponent. An opponent who has the strength to battle with them. That's why it's fairly confusing why the opponent's method of angering him is not accurate for a powerful one.

And the _very strong feeling to kill someone_, yes. Because no matter how powerful the opponent is, he will surely gradually slaughter him and make him undergo how angering the Demon was not a very bright idea. No one gets in his way that stays alive.

The Demon finally noticed that he wasn't yet alone in the room, the _Shiseiten _stayed behind with him just after he had order them to "Leave" him by himself. But they remained silent and unmoving from their position as well, like they haven't understood that they were part of those that he wants to get out, which is unquestionably impossible. His Shiseiten understand him a good deal than anyone, whether he admit it or not. Well, except of course his dogface which is so frustratingly not around.

But what made the Demon noticed them even though a lot of thought was running within his mind was not the fact that they remained in the room, but the fact that they remained _silent _before and now.He was actually expecting the _tall big man_, who covers his left eye like a pirate, to throw a tantrum like what the annoying red tiger did. After all, the tall big man had been kept saying for the past year how devastated he was to lose his adopted daughter; he acts as if he was the father of his dogface, which gives him creeps sometime ( a weirdo). Same as to the man who acts like a woman and whose appearance was for a woman too (especially because he/she has a long pink hair and a slim body, another weirdo), to act the same just like what he was expecting to the tall big man. But instead, both remained silent, lost in thoughts, a response that made him reflect that it was evident that he wasn't the only one who felt the bomb blast inside their being.

But for the third member of the Shiseiten, the blind man (a weirdo with a brain at least) the response was typical for his personality. However, the response of his appearance was not, it was clear that he was upset of the outcome, it bother him to a great extent too the point that the blind man couldn't hide his worry for his dogface. And for that, it made the demon uncertain if the blind man offers his hand for this journey to tag along with him or to make sure they retrieve his dogface unharmed. A thought he wasn't sure he like or not.

"Bontenmaru" for the tall big man.

"Akari" for the woman who is a man.

"Akira" for the blind man.

The Demon said with a low voice to gather the attention of the Shiseiten, the four incomplete Sheseiten (the last member was lost in his own expedition before the dogface disappeared out of their sight and until they travelled to this world. He had no idea where on the earth _Hotaru_ might be and he surely doesn't give a damn too, an additional weirdo to his servant is surely not considered necessary. ) .

The three looked at him directly after hearing they're name being mention by him, losing they're thoughtful and trouble expression while exchanging it with anticipation on whatever his last decision may be. Still, Akira tried to conceal his change in expression and act the usual.

"Gather more details about dogface and the worthless pig who's behind all this" the Demon said while playing a pen into his right hand fingers.

"That's surprising, I was sure_ you'll_ do that job yourself, knowing how impatient you are and how this whole thing has been _pissing_ you off" Bontemaru said while raising an eyebrow.

"Moron, that's not the job _he_ would do and prefers. His not as _low_ as that." Akira answered for him instead.

"Then do you mean we are that _low_?" Bontemaru said back but not to him, for Akira.

"Were here to follow his orders and to do the job, not to bluff" now both are getting hyper. He wouldn't want to stop them; it would be good to watch them murder each other, a minus to his headache.

"Stop it, both of you. Akira was right, that's our job Bon. At least that's what we came here for." Akari said before both could argue to one another farther.

"I know what I came here for, and I expressed it well. I want to save Miss Yuya too and punished however moron did this to her. That moron we'll definitely meet a legend with his own eyes" Bon brag but with truthfulness behind.

"Did I say anything about _you_ doing the _killing_? That's what _I_ came here for" he said with a matter of fact tone and a blazing demon eyes.

"That's more like him" Akira said out loud.

"Then what will you do while we do the _hunting _to serve your thirst for the bastard's blood?" this time, it was Akari who asked the question.

"_Collect_ my number one servant" he said like it was the very obvious answered in this whole conversation. For that, he earns a bewilder reaction.

"What does that mean? Miss Yuya will be terrified if you just show up in front of her." Bon warned.

"Bon was right, it's unwise to just act that way" Akari back up.

"Do I really need a reason to meet my _wife_?" he's starting to get annoyed, these weirdoes are nothing but an annoyance. But his words silenced them, Bon even spin his head side by side in response while Akari looked up in the ceiling like there something there worth seeing, and Akira just sits silently like he had said nothing.

"What about the others?" Akari asked again after he/she finished examining whatever was in the ceiling.

"Same as you, but that young servant will be the further useful. Call them in" he order with a hard tone. The hunt is on.

* * *

I know, this chapter wasn't that long _chapty_ again.. But please bear with it,.. I'm trying to rewind all my thoughts before my original draft was lost..heheheh,,.. And it's the _Demon _time to shine, I don't want any other point of view to interrupt his.. jejejeje./ +_+ \\


End file.
